


Of Naps and Business Trips

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Slice of life, domestic fluff with the Solo-Djo family.





	Of Naps and Business Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!AU and thus no Force but everything else. Allana is a toddler. Tenel Ka lost her arm in a childhood accident involving a tree. Tenel Ka and Leia work together as senators. Han owns a chain of repair and car modification as well as private plane maintenance shops and sometimes still does things hands on. Jaina is a test pilot with the Air Force. Jacen was given an honorable medical discharge from the same branch due to PTSD. Anakin Solo lives but needs 24 hour care and medications because of being blown up by a car bomb that was meant for Jacen and Tenel Ka. The Organas are alive but retired from public service.

Politics had always made his head spin trying to keep up with it all. He understood them, he knew how to play the game, he just didn’t like to. But he was all too happy to let everyone else around him play it. 

At least up until the point where everyone was busy on the phone and schedules were made six months in advance. 

Jacen did the bare minimum of appearances and sometimes wished he had the same excuse his twin did– can’t, doing a test flight of a new plane. What excuse did he have? Can’t, writing another book on philosophy and how to apply it to warfare and life in general.

He didn’t know how his dad did it, frankly. But then, his dad sometimes hid in his garage when it got too much. 

At the moment, though, Jacen was chasing after a child with the same red hair as his wife’s. It seemed Allana was determined it wasn’t nap time yet, it was still play time. 

“Allana, sweetie, if you don’t take a nap now you’ll be too sleepy when mommy comes home from her trip!” Along with his own mother, matter of fact. He had been alone with Allana for the past week. He didn’t mind it, and in fact he knew Tenel Ka was going to point out Allana was her father’s daughter when it came to stubbornness. 

“ _You_ take a nap!” Allana responded without slowing. 

Jacen took a short cut and seemed to appear right in the girl’s path. She squealed in surprise then laughter when he scooped her up and spun her around.

“Got you, munchkin! Now let’s go get a nap!” 

“No nap, daddy! Stay up for mommy!” 

“Sorry, kiddo. You know the rules. If mommy is coming home from a trip and will be here after the little hand is on the three and big hand on the twelve, you have to take a nap after lunch.” 

Allana pouted up at him but quieted down as he wandered back to her bedroom and put her down for her nap. 

Tenel Ka arrived home an hour later. Jacen could only kiss her cheek in greeting given she was still on the phone, finalizing something else or another. He didn’t keep track. He had learned better after growing up with his mother, a career politician since even before he and his twin were fetuses. 

So instead he waited patiently for Tenel Ka to hang up then grinned when she finally did. 

“You appear to have survived the week,” Tenel Ka said. They had been together long enough that Jacen’s specific brand of humor had rubbed off a bit on the woman. And they both knew if Jacen had needed help he could ask his grandparents.

He kissed her a little more passionately in greeting now that she was off the phone.

“Ah, it was nothing. Allana isn’t as much of a handful as people think,” he said when they broke apart. 

They had decided a long time ago they wouldn’t use nannies or au pairs. The twins and Anakin had had a nanny but Leia and Han had both made sure they didn’t have 24 hour ones and took care of the Solo children nights and weekends. If Jacen and Tenel Ka wanted to go somewhere without their daughter, Bail and Breha would watch her if Leia and Han were unavailable.

Tenel Ka silently pointed at a juice stain splashed across the hem of Jacen’s henley shirt. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have stains on his clothes, mainly when he wasn’t paying attention to what he was eating and drinking while reading or writing.

“She got in a lucky shot with a juice box,” Jacen explained, blushing a little. “I didn’t… have time to change.” 

She gave a noise that meant she couldn’t help but believe that, knowing the type of person Jacen was and the type of toddler that Allana was.

“Mama?” Allana’s small voice broke in.

“There’s my daughter! Did you have a good nap?” Tenel Ka said as she scooped Allana up into a one-armed hug. 

“That is a fact!” Allana chirped happily with a big smile. Jacen ruffled the girl’s hair, laughing. Tenel Ka couldn’t help laughing too, knowing exactly where her daughter got that from. 

Tenel Ka’s phone rang, causing Allana to pout.

“It’ll go to voicemail in a second. Can’t possibly be an emergency only I can help with,” Tenel Ka said, giving a long suffering look at Jacen. He shrugged before going out the door to bring in his wife’s luggage to give Tenel Ka time alone with Allana to catch up. He was just stepping down from the porch when Allana launched into a blow by blow replay of everything she had done while her mother was gone.

Crystal, the mixed breed rescue turned therapy dog, trotted out after him a moment later and then followed him back inside. 

He put the luggage in the main bedroom and then it was time to have dinner as a family for the first time in a month. 

His family was always on the move but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
